


In Plain Sight

by Amorphe_Hexe



Category: Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorphe_Hexe/pseuds/Amorphe_Hexe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An evening walk between an apprentice mage and a prince takes a publicly intimate turn - hopefully no one catches them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [levicopter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/levicopter/gifts).



Their _intention_ had been to walk together for a few minutes in the gardens near the students’ quarters in Dalaran, maybe kiss once or twice, and have a few moments of holding hands before she rushed off to finish her research on short-range teleportation.  
  
Somehow, they had ended up in a very… _compromising_ position.  
  
Arthas had caught her coming out of her apartment that evening, with a very transparent excuse about wanting to show her something in the gardens, and Jaina couldn’t help but smile at the way he fidgeted, the way he always did when he wanted time alone with her. So she nodded and told him to lead the way, and he started off, with her shuffling behind, taking two or three steps to his every one.  
  
A devious thought blossomed in Jaina’s head as she watched Arthas walk in front of her, and she couldn’t help but smile as the thought came into action just as they were reaching the edge of the student quarters. She lengthened her stride to catch up once more - only this time, instead of moving to attempt to walk beside him again, she reached out and grabbed his right asscheek.  
  
The prince jumped slightly, completely stopping, which caused Jaina to run into him. She barely had time to balance herself before he turned to her, a wicked grin spreading across his face. Jaina felt her heart speed up slightly. Gently, Arthas put his hands on her waist, then with firm force, turned her and pressed her back to the wall of the student dormitory building. He kissed her, and she squeaked. They were in a public place, a place where _anyone_ could see them, and their relationship wasn’t, as of yet, something they could be open about.  
  
Jaina pushed Arthas back, gently, but paused when she saw he was still grinning the same sideways smile he always got just before he presented a bad idea by saying, _“You know, I just had the **best** idea.”_ She gave him a warning look and his smile only broadened as he slowly crouched in front of her. He reached under the hem of her robes, running his hands up her legs until he could hook his fingers around the panties she was wearing. She hissed out a nonverbal warning, and he paused, looking up at her.  
  
“Arthas… we shouldn’t.”  
  
He frowned and his hands slid down her legs a few inches, but now Jaina was ridiculously aroused, and, though anyone could catch them and it was a _terrible_ idea, she found herself saying, “You know what? Let’s see how fast you can make it.” She lifted her robes to give him better access, and Arthas looked like the Feast of Winter’s Veil had come early. He gently tugged at her plain white drawers, bringing them to her knees, before immediately leaning forward to run his tongue over her clit.  
  
Jaina brought one hand up to her mouth to muffle the moan the action prompted from her, and she rested back against the wall, allowing him to continue licking her. She slowly moved her hand from her mouth, tugging the top of her chemise down so she could fondle her breasts.  
  
Arthas pressed his lips around her clit, flicking his tongue over it quickly, and Jaina moaned again, abandoning her breasts to tangle her free hand in Arthas’ hair, pushing his face against her as she ground herself against his lips. She could feel tension building, threatening to overwhelm her, and she moaned his name. He reached up, almost reassuringly, to hold the hand she was using to hold up her skirt, while redoubling his efforts to pleasure her.  
  
It wasn’t long after that Jaina cried out, orgasm shaking her body. Arthas didn’t even pause - he simply kept going, a pleased hum in the back of his throat. Jaina was content to let him continue - until the sound of hard-soled heels clicking on the stone street caught her attention. She pushed Arthas back from her with a squeal, hurriedly dropping her skirt just as Prince Kael’thas Sunstrider came around the corner.  
  
Jaina turned away before he could see her bare chest, pulling her chemise up as she heard the elf prince come to a stop. She couldn’t look at him, her face was burning and she was still trembling, though now it was half from terror and embarrassment. However, all that Kael’thas did was make a disgusted sound in the back of his throat, turn on his heel, and march away, grumbling Thalassian obscenities just loud enough for Jaina to hear. She slowly turned her head to look at Arthas.  
  
Despite their near-disaster, the prince was _grinning_ , his face shining in the light from the nearby lamp posts where her fluids coated his chin and lips. He wiped his face with his sleeve and got to his feet, walking over to her casually, as if nothing had happened. “That was close,” he said lightly, leaning against the wall she was using to support herself.  
  
It took everything in her willpower not to set his stupid face on fire. Jaina took a deep breath, sighed, then smiled at him. Casting a quick look around to make sure Kael wasn’t coming back, and that no one else could see them, she kissed him, then, without another word, hurried off to the library.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been three weeks since their quick tryst in the street, and, though Jaina had been listening intently to all the gossip around her, not one person seemed to have seen or heard about what had happened. She finally found herself able to relax and fully concentrate on her studies again.  
  
It was late when she finally returned to her apartment one night, only to find a hastily-wrapped box and a note sitting on the cluttered table in the middle of her sitting room, amongst the stacked dirty teacups and half-read books. Exhausted, she tore it open and peered inside at the mass of multi-coloured fabrics it held.  
  
There was a note nestled into the cloth, and she pulled it out, hoping for an explanation. In Arthas’ hasty handwriting, the note read, “You should wear one of these next time. The plain white ones are a little boring.”  
  
She stared at the note, her mind slowly trying to piece together what he meant, before she set it down and pulled one of the pieces of cloth from the box.  
  
It turned out not to be a piece of cloth at all, but a pair of underwear - if one could call them that. They appeared to be little more than a triangle of violet fabric and some golden lace. Jaina felt her face burning as she imagined what she’d look like in them.  
  
Despite her embarrassment, she found herself excited at the thought that he had mentioned a _next time_ …


End file.
